Various types of facilities, e.g. computing clusters and medical clinics, have been fitted into structural shells that match the dimensions of standard shipping containers. These facilities are easily shipped or airlifted to a desired destination, where they can be readily unpacked to provide specialized capabilities, such as to provide computing power or medical treatment.
However, military, exploration, field research, and other complex operations in remote locations often require more general-purpose capabilities, and are therefore not well served by specialized containers. For example, such operations often require a great diversity of new and replacement parts, and it is highly impractical to store every part that might be needed.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a transportable facility that can provide such flexible, general-purpose capabilities. Such structures, systems and associated processes would provide a significant technical advance.
In addition, to the extent that the specialized needs of a particular deployment can be anticipated, the needs may not be well served by an inventory of specialized containers that are presently on hand, within an individual organization. Maintaining an extensive inventory of all specialized containers is highly impractical. The acquisition of specialized containers, such as on an as needed basis, is costly and time consuming, greatly increases expense, and reduces the responsiveness of an organization.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide structures, and associated systems and processes that allow for rapid reconfiguration of specialized equipment within general-purpose containers, prior to deployment. Such structures, systems and associated processes would provide a substantial technical advance.